wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rokmar the Crackler
Rokmar the Crackler, lord of the Zangarmarsh bogstrok resides in The Slave Pens. Somehow, Rokmar has grown to insane proportions for a bogstrok. The naga have somehow subjugated him into protecting their subterranean domain, or perhaps they have simply allowed him to remain and sate his notorious rage on intruders. If threatened, he will engage and kill any creature that does not belong in his domain by using his tearing claws and water blasting abilities. Spells and Abilities *'Grievous Wound': Bleed debuff, it causes Rokmar's current target to bleed for 900 physical damage every 2 seconds until the player with the debuff has been healed to full health; Divine Shield and Stoneform will also remove it. Also, the debuff is not timed, and will last until you are dead or cured. *'Water Spit': AoE, deals 1600-1800 frost damage to nearby targets. Frost resist gear would be useful, as it would save the healer's mana and the healer will not aggro that easily. But it's not necessary if you have strong dps. The range is 40 yards, so Hunters/Mages can stay out of range, depending on spec. *'Ensnaring Moss': increases attack speed and casting time by 50%. The range is roughly 30 yards. If you are healing, be sure to get out of this, as if you get it, it's a sure wipe since you have to keep your tank topped. *'Enrage': (Heroic only.) At 20% health he enrages, increasing his physical damage done by 213 and attack speed by 60%. Strategies Tanking Take your time, and this is easy. If the tank loses aggro, you will be in trouble. When he enrages you must lay down heavy heals. Any class with heals spells should be healing the tank; Rockmar hits hard. To save everyone's life if the tank is dead — and Rokmar is nowhere near dying — all the remaining group members can jump into the pools of water. It appears that, although Rokmar is a gigantic Bogstrok/prawn, he cannot swim! When you jump into the water you will exit combat mode in a moment and Rokmar will go back to patrolling. Be sure that you do get out of range of his Water Spit. If you make it near the ramp it will be far enough. Note that if you jump into the Western pool, you will have to walk the long way around to return to Rockmar. Try to jump into the southeastern pool. Water Spit Attack Rockmar occasionally attacks with Water Spit. The attack is an AoE frost-based attack, so frost resist of any kind is good. Paladins should put up Frost Resistance Aura. There is, however, a way for the healers to escape this attack. If the tank positions himself so that he is between Rokmar and the healers, the 40 yard range of the healers will place them just outside the 40 yard range of the Water Spit. This saves mana that the healers would otherwise use on themselves. Everyone else should hang in fairly close to the tank so they can be in range of the healers. Don't be afraid! Interrupts such as Silence, Earth Shock, Kick, War Stomp, and Shield Bash also do not work. Heal yourself with bandages to save your healer some mana. Grievous Wound Attack His most devastating attack is a bleed effect, which will increase the already tremendous amount of damage per second over time. The only way to remove this is to heal the afflicted member to their maximum hit points. When this is done, the bleed is removed. This fight is a cakewalk with two good healers (a shaman and a druid/priest works very well) who can keep the tank from bleeding out. With a single healing class, it is easy to run out of mana trying to keep up with the bleed; for this reason, Rokmar is one of the most difficult fights to heal. Keeping the tank's health high and immediately healing to full when the bleed hits is advisable though not always possible. Notes On Soloing: If, for example, you're an 80 who's running through a low level friend who isn't a healer, you'll notice that Grievous Wound can and will eventually kill you. Luckily, unlike other dots, Grievous Wound's damage does not prevent you from eating (though it does prevent bandaging), so bring food, and after the kill, just eat up to full health, and the dot will disappear as intended. Dwarven Stoneform Note that dwarves can activate Stoneform to remove the bleed effect Rockmar inflicts the tank with. This can be a useful maneuver, but keep in mind that Stoneform's 2 minute cooldown means you can only get rid of one bleed effect, so use it well. Heroic Mode Water Spit hits for about 1.5k, easily outhealable by a shadow priest's Vampiric Embrace or lower rank HoTs. A warrior's Spell Reflect does not work against his Water Spit, so healers will need to time their heals to hit either right before, or space out their mana as to not be drained before the fight can be over. Frost resist gear, frost protection potions, or any healing potions or stones will be helpful. His 20% enrage isn't that bad but will test your healer's gear if combined with an active Grievous Wound. It is very helpful to save cooldowns such as Healing Potions and Healthstones for this. Grievous Wound ticks for around 1.1k every 2 seconds. He is often considered relatively easier than he is on normal mode at the appropriate level. This is likely due to the additional tools available to healers at level 70 — such as Prayer of Mending for priests — which make it easier to get the tank back to full health quickly when the bleed hits. Loot External links *Video of all bosses in Slave Pens (retail) Category:Bogstrok Category:Bosses Category:Slave Pens mobs